In working with documents on a document management system, it is desirable to have a flexible scripting language to control the documents. To accomplish this control, a scripting language must be capable of specific commands written by the user to manipulate documents or parts of documents. Such a scripting language can be complicated and difficult for the user to learn and use. There is a need for an easy, flexible scripting language to control documents on a computer.
Also, it is desirable to keep the system open to new commands at all times, that is, to have no "busy" cursor. This allows the user to work continuously without waiting around for the system to complete a given task. There is a need for a scripting language which allows multi-threaded execution so that there is no "busy" cursor.